The Five of Tree Hill
by OTH Lover 1223
Summary: How the scene in Karen's Cafe while Gavin Degraw is singing should've happened in 9x13 (One Tree Hill.) Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Quinn, Clay, and the rest of the gang with their children are all at Karen's Cafe (9x13). Four people make an unexpected return and Nathan, Brooke, and Haley reunite with some of the most important people in their life.


**This is how the scene in Karen's Café in 9x13 (One Tree Hill) should have gone. My version of the scene has the following characters in it: Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Quinn Evans, Clay Evans, Julian Baker, Chase Adams, Chris Keller, Skills Taylor, and Karen Roe. It also has the following children: Jamie, Logan, Lydia, Chuck, Davis, Jude, Sawyer, and Lily (Roe Scott). **

**I don't own any of the following characters from One Tree Hill. I also don't own One Tree Hill, which was created by Mark Schwahn, originally on the WB and then moved to the CW.**

**Enjoy the story! (This takes place at Karen's Cafe. It is the scene when Gavin Degraw is preforming "I Don't Wanna Be" in 9x13. It's my version of the scene.)**

Brooke Davis and Julian Baker were walking hand in hand to Karen's café while talking to Quinn James and Clay Evans.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Quinn asked Brooke, referring to her younger sister, Haley James Scott.

"Oh, Tutor Mom said she'd meet us at the café," Brooke responded cheerfully.

"Tutor Mom?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… it's complicated," Brooke explained. "You know how she was a tutor in high school?"

Quinn nodded.

"Before we were friends, I just knew her as Nathan's tutor. I got drunk one night and we hung out. I didn't know her name, so I just called her 'Tutor Girl.' We became friends when she starting dating Nathan and then married him. I called her 'Tutor Wife' as a joke, but it kind of stuck. She was my roommate when she and Nathan were separated and then when she got back together with Nathan, she got pregnant Jamie and I called her 'Tutor Mom'," Brooke explained.

"Gotcha. Well-"

Quinn was interrupted by a water balloon crashing and exploding at her feet.

"Ah!" Brooke shrieked and tightened her grip on Julian's arm. Julian, Brooke, Clay, and Quinn all looked up to see Skills with Logan, Jamie, and Chuck on the roof of Karen's Cafe throwing water balloons at them.

"Hey!" Julian yelled at them and raced up the roof with Clay.

"Those boys are going to get it!" Julian yelled.

"You know, one of those boys is my son," Clay laughed.

"Well, _your son_ is going to get it!" Julian said playfully.

Clay chuckled.

* * *

Logan, Chuck, and Jamie ran around the cafe. Jamie ran past Julian and the two boys followed him. Julian chuckled. They were probably scared of him after he yelled at them for most likely ruining Brooke's shoes with their water balloons. He knew how Brooke was.

He sat down in a booth with Clay and Nathan. Clay and Nathan were talking about Fortitude. Nathan looked up at Julian and smiled.

"Hey man," Nathan said to Julian as he fist bumped with him.

"Hey Nate," Julian greeted him back.

"Give me just a minute. I'm gonna grab another drink. By the way, thanks for helping my dad save me, Julian. Really appreciate it man, and so does Haley," he thanked Julian.

"Sure," Julian said. Nathan got up and patted Clay's back. Clay chuckled.

"Mouth," Nathan said. "Could I have another drink?"

"Sure, Nate." Mouth handed him another cup and then looked up at Nathan. "How are things between you and Haley?"

"Perfect. I've never been happier. I've got my beautiful wife, my son, and my daughter," Nathan replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back. Millie and I missed you," Mouth said.

"Thanks man." Nathan glanced over to see Chase pouring Chris Keller a drink. Nathan was pretty sure that was the tenth drink Chase had made. Chris rubbed his hands together and took a sip of the drink before spitting it out. Skills laughed and patted a dejected Chase on the back. Nathan laughed and sat back down with Julian and Clay.

* * *

Brooke laughed as she watched Chris spit out Chase's drink. She bounced Jude on her lap and looked over to see Millie laughing as well with Davis sitting on her lap. Quinn and Haley walked in, both of them holding coffee mugs. Quinn snatched Logan's brownie for herself and she and Haley laughed. They sat down next to Brooke and Millie and Quinn handed Brooke the brownie. Haley ran her fingers through her daughter, Lydia's, hair before picking up her Julius Cesar book. It reminded her of Lucas.

_Flashback: _

_"Haley, would you like to join us?" Karen asked, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully at Haley._

_"Hell yes," Haley responded before putting some food in a bowl. Lucas sat down across from Haley and Karen. _

_"So honey, how was your day?" Karen asked her son. Instead, Haley answered._

_"Good, thanks. I mean, good as relative, right, considering a third of the world is starving. Which does not change the fact that I am clumsy as hell. Did I tell you that I fell down today? Yeah. Slipped off the curb, totally bit it, face down, butt in the air-"_

_Lucas and Karen laughed. "Haley," Karen chuckled._

_"Geographics? Yeah, sorry, I'll just be quiet," Haley promised._

_"So I got something for you, Lucas," Karen told her son._

_"Actually, I found it," Haley interrupted Karen again. "I mean, sorry, not that I was looking for anything specifically which implies some sort of Joey Love Dawson scenario and completely creeps me out, but you know, we saw it and…" Haley rambled. Lucas stared at her._

_"Well give him the book," Haley said to Karen. Karen smiled and handed Lucas a Julius Cesar book._

_"Wow. It's really Cesar," Lucas said, starring intently at the book. Lucas had always loved English. Haley knew that. In fact, she probably knew almost everything about Lucas, considering their long-term friendship. _

_"There's a tide in the affairs of men... or something like that," Karen quoted, remembering Shakespeare's quote._

_"Nice," Lucas said. "Thank you guys. Thank you very much," Lucas thanked his single mother and his best friend._

_"Whatever," Haley said nonchalantly. Lucas smiled._

_End of Flashback_

Haley smiled. She missed Lucas more than anything. Sure, she saw him a few weeks ago when Nathan was kidnapped, but she still missed her best friend.

Jamie, Chuck, and Logan ran over to Nathan, Clay, and Julian's booth. Jamie playfully punched his dad's arm and Nathan playfully wrestled back with Jamie. Chase poured Chris another drink and handed it over to him. Surprisingly, Chris didn't spit out the drink this time. It wasn't half bad.

Haley continued reading and Nathan walked over to her. He kneeled down and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Haley looked up and into his blue eyes and she smiled.

"Hey you," Nathan greeted her.

"Hi," Haley said softly.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Nathan said to Lydia.

"Dada," Lydia squealed.

"That's my girl," Nathan smiled. "You wanna do something tonight?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Sure, but what about Jamie and Lydia?" Haley asked. She would love a night out with Nathan again. She loved spending time with her husband and she knew he cared deeply about her. She still felt thankful for him and who he's been through everything.

"We'll just stash the kids with Brooke and Julian. Or Clay and Quinn," Nathan answered.

"Sure, where do you want-" Haley was interrupted by the door of the cafe jingling as someone came in. She heard Brooke shriek and she plugged her ears shut.

"P. Sawyer!"

Haley looked up at the door to see Lucas and Peyton. Her face broke into a huge smile and both she and Nathan got up from where they were sitting to join Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton up in the front.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked Peyton excitedly while hugging her tightly.

"Well, Luke and I were talking these last couple of weeks. Luke loved coming to Tree Hill again and I missed it here. We're moving back to Tree Hill!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley shrieked. She enveloped Lucas in a hug while Nathan hugged Peyton.

"Where's my little goddaughter?" Brooke asked, referring to Lucas and Peyton's three-year-old daughter, Sawyer Scott.

"Down there," Peyton responded. Brooke looked down to see Sawyer clutching on the Peyton's leg. Brooke bent down to Sawyer's level.

"Hi Sawyer," Brooke greeted her. "You remember me? Your Aunt Brookie?" Sawyer just hid behind Peyton's leg. Brooke sighed and stood up to look at Lucas.

"Broody, your kid is shy!" Brooke sing songed. "She must get that from you and Peyton. You two brood all the time."

"Not everyone can be like you, Cheery," Lucas laughed. He hugged Brooke.

"I missed you," Brooke sighed contently. "You know my _husband, _Julian, right?" she said, pointing to Julian, who had stood up and was standing next to Brooke.

"You two are married?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"We are." Brooke showed Lucas her engagement and wedding ring.

"Wow. I'm happy for you," Lucas smiled at his friend.

"Who are these two cuties?" Peyton asked, bending down to see both Davis and Jude sitting on Millie's lap.

"These are my two sons, Davis and Jude Baker," Brooke responded proudly.

"They're twins?" Peyton asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. Who knew that B. Davis would be a mom like Haley and me? Way to go, _Penelope,_" Peyton said.

Brooke laughed.

"I know."

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley sat at one table while Julian, Clay, Quinn, Millie, Mouth, and Bevin, who had got back together with Skills, sat at another. Skills, Junk, Fergie, Chase, Tim, and Chris sat at the counter while the kids were playing on the mini golf course on the roof.

"You still got that tramp stamp above your ass, Hales?" Lucas teased.

"Luke! It is not a tramp stamp!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Luke. Listen to my wife. It's actually pretty sexy," he said to Haley and then wriggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that," Lucas said, covering his ears. Nathan and Haley laughed and Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Where are you living, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"Across from Nate and Haley's place. By the way, how old is Jamie now? The kid's got to be old by now," Peyton laughed.

Haley laughed back. "He's eight, about to turn nine in June. Remember graduation?"

"I do," Lucas said. "Seriously, buddy, you couldn't wait until you were done with your speech?"

"I'm sorry," Haley chuckled. "Jamie wanted to get out."

They continued to talk until Karen walked out from the kitchen holding a tray of sodas. Lily was following close behind her mother.

"Hey guys, I brought sodas. Who wants-"

Karen was interrupted by Lucas.

"Ma!" Lucas exclaimed to his mother. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Lucas?"

"I'm back Ma, in Tree Hill for good."

Karen put the tray down next to Mouth. "Oh my gosh, I missed you baby boy!" she exclaimed, running over to Lucas to hug him. He quickly hugged back and kissed his mother's cheek. The door opened and everyone looked over. Peyton gasped.

"Jake?"

"Hey Peyton."

"But I thought... but you were... I... what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I'm visiting Tree Hill for the summer with my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Dude, who are you engaged to?" Nathan asked.

At that moment, Lucas's ex-fiancé, Lindsey Strauss, walked in, her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shinning.

"Hey babe," Jake greeted her, pecking her cheek. Lucas looked shocked.

"You're going to marry my ex-fiancé?" Lucas asked.

"I-"

"That's great!" Peyton exclaimed, surprising everyone. Peyton was happy that her ex-boyfriend and Lucas's ex-girlfriend were getting married. Now she wouldn't have to worry about Lindsey coming back for Lucas.

"What are you talking about, Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"I just think it's great that our ex's found someone new to love," Peyton explained softly.

"Uh, sure," Lucas said, still surprised by the situation.

"Where's Jenny?" Haley asked.

"At home with my mom," Jake answered cheerfully, his arm around Lindsey's waist.

"She's probably big now. How old is she?" Haley asked.

"She's almost eleven."

"Wow."

Jake and Lindsey started talking to Nathan and Haley to catch up while Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton started talking about Lindsey and Jake's returns.

* * *

It was already eight o'clock and Nathan headed up to Karen's roof to get some fresh air. He'd been inside for almost four hours and he wanted to be outside for a little while. He sat down on a bench and sat there thinking. He got up and pulled a brick out of the wall. He took out his, Lucas, and Haley's predictions and started looking through them. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Haley walking towards him. He smiled.

"Hey Hales," he breathed out.

"Hi baby. What are you doing here out all alone?" she smiled.

"Just thinking. I needed some air and I was looking through our predictions. Look at this. '_Nathan and I will be together again.' _And look at us now. It came true."

"There wasn't a day when I didn't think that we would end up together. I love you and I always will. You know that," Haley said.

"Always and forever," Nathan grinned. He bent down and kissed Haley. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"Mom? Dad?" a voice said behind them. They sprang apart and Haley blushed at the sight of their son.

"Jamie," Haley said, flushed. Nathan smirked at the sight of his wife blushing like crazy.

"What were you doing?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Um..." Haley tried to answer. How do you explain this to your eight your old son? This is no better than the 'sex talk' that she and Nathan tried to give him when he was seven.

"Nothing, Jamie," Nathan said. Jamie looked at them, unconvinced, but then dropped the subject.

"Mom said you guys would show me something," Jamie said excitedly.

"We did?" Nathan asked, confused, before glancing over at his wife who was smiling at their son.

"Yeah. Come here, baby," she said to Jamie. She walked over to the bench that Nathan had been sitting on before. She picked up the prediction box and handed in over to Jamie.

"In high school, Uncle Lucas and I would make predictions every year before school started. After your dad and I got married, I showed him and he started it with Uncle Lucas and me. We've been doing it ever since. When your dad and I split up for a little while in high school, I thought he had lost hope in us as a couple, but when we got back together, he showed me his prediction and you know what it said?" she asked her son. He shook his head. "It said, '_Haley and I will be together again by graduation.' _His prediction came true, baby, and I want you to make a prediction."

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed. He grabbed the box from Haley's hands.

"But only make predictions that you want to come true. Think about it," Haley said.

"So I can make any prediction?" Jamie asked.

"You sure can, son," Nathan said. He kissed Haley's cheek before look back over at Jamie.

"I know exactly what I'm going to predict. I'm gonna break dad's scoring title," Jamie said to Haley.

Nathan and Haley laughed and Nathan ruffled Jamie's hair. Jamie wrote it down and then put his paper in the box. He got off the bench and put the box into the hole before hiding it with the brick. Jamie, Nathan, and Haley walked to the edge of the roof and looked at the city.

"There's only one Tree Hill, Jamie Scott," Haley said, remembering Karen's words to Lucas. "And it's your home."

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat on the bench, Haley sitting in Nathan's arms. It was about nine o'clock Jamie had gone back downstairs half an hour ago to go to the river court with Chuck, Logan, Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie. Julian, Chris, Chase, Clay, Tim, and Jake had stayed at Karen's cafe to catch up and clean up the place. Millie, Lindsey, Karen, Bevin, and Quinn had taken Davis, Jude, Sawyer, and Lydia to Clay and Quinn's house.

"I'm happy Luke and Peyton are back," Haley sighed. Nathan kissed her forehead.

"Me too, babe," he agreed. They heard the door of the roof open and Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke walked onto the roof.

"Hey Tutor Girl. Boy Toy," Brooke greeted them. Nathan groaned.

"Tigger, what did I say about Nathan's nickname? He doesn't like it," Haley laughed.

"What about Hot Shot?" Brooke tried. Nathan shook his head.

"I think I'll just stick to Boy Toy," Nathan sighed. Lucas stifled a laugh. Brooke glanced over at him and glared.

"What's so funny, _Broody?" _Brooke asked.

"It's just..." Lucas laughed again. "Where do you get these nicknames? You call me _Broody, _you call Peyton _P. Sawyer, _you call Nathan _Boy Toy, _and you call Haley Tutor Girl, or wife, or mom, or whatever," Lucas laughed.

"Don't laugh, Luke," Brooke pouted.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Lucas said. He patted Brooke's back. Peyton smiled at the two. It was hard to believe that the two used to be lovers. She loved to watch Lucas and Brooke's friendship grow.

"Luke and I have an announcement," Peyton said. Nathan and Haley stopped laughing and Brooke looked at them.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Luke and I found out just a few days ago. I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air. Peyton and Lucas anxiously looked at their friends. Haley and Nathan exchanged glances. Brooke sat there with a blank expression painted across her face.

"Say something, guys," Lucas pleaded. Brooke was the one to break the ice like always.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" she shrieked. Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, I am, B. Davis. We're both gonna have two kids!"

"Peyton, this is great. Sawyer's finally gonna be a big sister!" Haley exclaimed. The girls hugged and Nathan went up to Lucas.

"Congratulations, Luke. You deserve this," Nathan congratulated his big brother.

"Thanks, man."

"What do you want it to be?" Brooke said, as they all gathered by the bench again.

"Boy."

"Boy."

Brooke laughed.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Haley asked.

"Boy," they both replied together.

"I want a son. I want a son that I can raise so that I won't be like Dan. That would prove that I'm nothing like Dan. I want to be the perfect father to my son. Just like Nathan is to Jamie," Lucas explained.

"That's great, Luke," Haley said, looking at her best friend.

"Where are my boys?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you don't know where your children are?" Peyton teased.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy. I didn't know that you, Luke, Jake, and Lindsey would all come back to Tree Hill today," Brooke defended herself.

"Jamie's at the river court playing with Chuck and Logan," Haley said.

"That doesn't answer my question, Tutor Girl. Where are my boys?" Brooke asked again.

"I was getting to that, Tigger," Haley said. "Davis and Jude are at my sister's house with Lydia, Lily, and Sawyer," Haley finished.

Brooke breathed with relief. "Oh thank god." Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"What about your husband? Where's he?" Lucas asked.

"I think he's downstairs cleaning up.

"At least you know where he's at," Lucas teased.

"Oh, shut it, Broody," Brooke laughed. "But seriously, I'm so excited that you and Peyton are back for good." She turned to Peyton.

"You're coming with me and Haley tomorrow, P. Sawyer. We're going shopping."

Peyton laughed and nodded. "Brooke Davis, ladies and gentlemen."

Brooke smiled and hit her arm playfully.

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all walked over to the edge of the roof. They looked at Tree Hill, the place where all their memories had started. Right now, their past didn't seem to matter as much as their present. It didn't really seem to matter as to which girl Lucas picked or how Nathan and Haley started, or how Lucas and Nathan were enemies initially or even how Brooke had to deal with the fact that Lucas picked Peyton. None of it seemed to matter. Because they were standing here. The five of them survived through the ups and downs of high school- teenage marriage and pregnancy, cheating scandals, double affairs, half brothers, fatal disease. They survived college- back injuries, leaving their dream, rejecting a proposal. They went through a lot after college- psycho nannies, diseases, initial rejection from the NBA, cheating scandals, deaths, and kidnappings. But they were standing here in Tree Hill and they were standing strong. Just the five of them


End file.
